It Started As Friends
by Phantom4747
Summary: Her friends drag Maka to a dance that Maka is NOT in the mood for espically when she meets a boy with white hair but will that all change? will she actually start liking him? or will they continue to hate each other?
1. Stupid Dance

**Me: Hey i'm alive sorry i havent posted anything lately**

**Maka: this is short but-**

**Soul: dont worry she is posting chapter 2 later today**

**Me: mmh hmm~ yah! i hope u like the first chapter**

**~~~~~Story~~~~~~~**

Maka Prov:

"Liz I don't want to go to this stupid dance" I said

"sure you do" my three best friends all said as they dragged me

"please Maka, stand up your dress is getting dirty" my best friend Tsubaki said

"fine" I said with a pout making Patti giggle, I stood up my dress was black and went up to my knees, my hair in pigtails like always the only thing different was that they had green bows holding them up instead of hair bands.

I looked at my best friend Tsubaki wearing a dress that looked like mine only blue with her black hair in a pony tail.

Liz had me and Tsubaki's dress only white with her golden hair down, Patti had a puffy dress unlike the three of us who had sleek dresses up to our knees although hers was up to her knees and was white like Liz's dress.

We opened the door and I instantly felt bad. This was a sixteen year old party for people who went to the school.

"sorry guys I cant," I apologized "I'm fifteen not sixteen and I'm home schooled"

"your going to the school next year and this is the end of the school so technically you go here" Liz tried to reason and Patti helped in the background.

"please Maka, sixteen or fifteen it doesn't matter and your mature for your age" Tsubaki said, a smile never leaving her face

"yah! Please Maka!" Patti pleaded

I sighed, knowing I couldn't brake them, so I walked in.

"wait I need to see your school ID" the teacher said

I gulped, I knew this wouldn't work!

"teach you know who we are" Liz laughed nervously

"yes I do…sadly, but who is the blond" the teacher said pointing a finger at me.

"um I'm Maka Albarn" I stated

"never heard of it" he shoved Tsubaki, Liz and Patti in the doors "you girls can go, I still need to see her ID" they tried to open the door but he shut it.

"um technically you don't have too" oh my death Maka what are you saying?!

"sadly I do" he said

"not really" what are you saying Maka!? Stop talking you didn't even want to go! Escape! I tried to reason with myself but I wasn't listening.

It went on like that for thirty minutes of us fighting and me wondering what I'm doing until I heard somebody clear their throat, put their hand on my shoulder, making me jump and him laugh. "sorry, she is with me" I heard a lazy voice say from behind me.

Soul Prov.

"parties are so not cool" I said to my friends

"come on Soul! Suck it up! And nothing isn't cool when I am here! The almighty Black Star!" my best friend Black Star pronounced to the world

I simply laughed "okay but I'm fifteen isn't this a sixteen year old party?"

"what's the difference and it doesn't matter and my dad knows you and he doesn't care your just making excuses" my friend Kid said

I sighed there was no breaking these two idiots, so why try?

All three of us were wearing the same tuxes which I thought wasn't cool. We turned the corner and I saw a very petite girl screaming at the one of the teachers, I laughed. What's the harm? Help her out and leave like always.

I put my hand on the pigtailed girls shoulder, making her jump and me laugh.

"sorry, she is with me"

**Maka: Please review**

**Me: we hope you liked the story :D**


	2. Dance

**Me: got the second chapter out **

**Maka: and this one is longer**

**Soul: and better **

**Me: hope u like :D**

**~~~~~~Story~~~~~**

Maka Prov: I turned to see a boy with snow white hair and amazing crimson eyes.

"oh sorry! Hello Soul, Black Star and good evening Kid" he bowed

I looked at a blue haired boy his hair was in a shape of a star so I'm guessing he was the boy named Black Star. Standing next to him was a boy with golden eyes and black hair with three white lines on one side if you ask me not symmetrical.

I looked back at the boy with white hair and smiled as if saying thank you. He smirked showing all of his shark like teeth which made my eyes big. I know don't judge its just well you don't see white hair, crimson eyes and shark teeth everyday.

"I'm hurt I save your butt and you judge me, shame on you" he said sarcastically

"1st of all you didn't save my butt-" he cut me off "oh yah I'm sure that screaming was really working"

I was furious "I think I could have broke him!"

"yah right. Maybe with your bad attitude"

"Maka chop!" I slammed the book in his head, turned on my heel and walked inside.

Jerk! What a conceited idiot!

Soul Prov: "ow! What the hell was that!" I went to look at the girl but she had disappeared.

"well then" Kid fixed his shirt and we walked inside.

"where the hell did she go?" I asked more calm and cool now

"who cares!" Black Star screamed over the music

"no I wanna find her!" I screamed not because I was angry but the music was getting louder

Both my friends rolled their eyes but said "fine"

Maka Prov: "there they are!" I ran to my friends

"Maka!" they all hugged me "how did you get pass the teacher?" Tsubaki asked

"Maka chop!" Patti said imitating my chop

"no! a conceited jerk let me in!" I said luckily we were away from the music so I didn't have to scream like some of the other kids.

"jerk?" they all said confusion showing all over their face

"forget it. Lets have fun" we all cheered in aggrement

Soul Prov: "is this her?" Black Star said lifting up another girl that looked nothing like the pigtailed girl.

"Black Star, for the last time she had blond hair in pigtails and pretty green eyes" I said slowly so he could understand

"stop grabbing the ones you think are hot!" Kid screamed at him

"if I picked a girl I thought was hot I would pick this one" Black Star picked up a curvy girl with black hair in a pony tail and blue eyes, she wore a blue dress. Her face was red from embarrassment, I'm guessing.

"um excuse me, sir, will you put me down please?" she said smiling but still blushing "sir?" I mumbled to myself

"Hey! What the hell do you think your doing with our friend!" a girl with long golden hair and a white dress said, she grabbed Kid's shirt and put her hand in a fist "our friend gets it! So does yours!" Kid gulped and blushed at the same time.

"yeah fight!" a girl with short golden hair said wearing a puffy dress

"its you!"

I blinked trying to process everything that was happening and then looked and I saw her. "its you!" I said also

"Maka you know these freaks!?" the girl holding Kid said but still had her hand in a fist ready to fire if necessary

"sadly yes" she said in a dissapointed tone.

The girl let go of Kid "sorry" she smiled with a faint blush and fixed Kid's shirt which made Kid blush even more but he managed to croak out "that's okay"

"aww no fight" the girl with short hair said

"um can you please put me down now?" the girl with black hair said but still blushing.

"oh yah sorry, so light I didn't even notice" Black Star said with a stupid grin that made her blush.

"um how about we introduce ourselves?" the girl with black hair said, a smile never leaving her face "I'm Tsubaki"

"I'm the almighty Black Star!"

"I'm Liz and this is my younger sis Patti"

"Death the Kid"

I sighed this so wasn't cool "Soul Eater Evans." I said lazily

"Maka. Maka Albarn." she said not daring to look me in the eye

"cool name" I said making her blush "why are you blushing Ma-ka?" I smirked, I could even feel the shivers that went down her spine, I looked at her and she blushed even more if that's even possible.

Maka Prov: "Well its not because of you! that's for sure!"

"I wouldn't be upset, I mean I am a cool guy"

"talk about conceited" I mumbled loud enough for him to hear, he opened his mouth but Liz and Kid cut him off "that's enough!" they both said, we both looked at them surprised

"lets get along, it's a dance" Tsubaki smiled, I sighed and put my hand out "truce?"

"to be honest I never had a problem with you I just thought it was cute how flustered you got" he said grinning

My face burned red "so um I'm going to ignore the cute part and say wanna be friends?"

He smirked "okay" we shook hands and he leaned in my ear "but just for now I'm hoping to become more" shivers went up and down my spine.

"Maka chop!" I slammed the book in his head "damn it! I hate that!" he cursed.

Liz sighed "good enough"

"Yahoo~ lets dance!" Black Star pronounced, he grabbed Tsubaki's hand and ran to the dance floor.

"hey sis I wanna dance too~" Patti whined

Liz smiled at Kid with a slight blush "would you like to join?" she asked, Kid blushed but nodded "yeah! Ring around the rosie, a pocket full of posies, ashes , ashes we all fall down" Patti sang, they all twirled and any time she said we all fall down me and Soul would burst out laughing, making Kid and Liz blush even more.

After I wiped a tear out of my eye from laughter, Soul looked at me "wanna dance?" my cheeks flushed

"I don't know how" I said embarrassed I feel like an idiot!

"that's okay, I'll teach ya" he grabbed my hand and lead me too the dance floor.

He put my hands around his neck and I could feel his soft white hair. He put his hands on my waist, making me jump "Soul!" I was about to Maka chop him "this is how your suppose to dance!" he said fast

"oh" he smirked, put his hands around my waist and pulled us closer again. "wipe that smug grin off your face" I said half heartedly which made him laugh.

"I'll do my best princess"

"don't call me that!" I screamed at him "my apologies, my queen" I rolled my eyes and we both started to laugh.

My fingers brushed against his snow white hair and I started playing with his hair.

"what are you doing?" he said, raising an eyebrow

My cheeks were burning "sorry! I didn't mean too! Its was just really…soft"

Soul Prov: Is she playing with my hair? I groaned was I actually enjoying this!? I looked at her to see if she noticed but I don't think she did.

"what are you doing?" I asked, she immediately stopped.

"sorry! I didn't mean too! Its was just really….soft" I almost burst out laughing but stopped I would get Maka chopped if I laughed.

"no its cool. I didn't say I didn't like it. Keep going"

She blushed but did as I said "um okay" she messed with my hair once more, I closed my eyes from the enjoyment.

"Hey Soul?" I hummed letting her know I was listening.

"you know your kind of a conceited guy" I burst out laughing I couldn't help it this time she was just so blunt.

"well aren't you blunt"

"hey! I didn't say it was a bad thing! I just thought it was funny cause your cool and conceited at the same time, doesn't really make cense"

"I didn't say being blunt was a bad thing either"

Her cheeks flushed "thank you? and um sorry, I just thought you should know"

"its cool I appreciate it"

We both smiled and we continued to dance in peaceful silence.

**Me: hope you enjoyed**

**Maka: Please Review :D**


	3. Maka's Past

**Me: yay! got this chapter done! I'm so happy but I need to tell you about somebody really important. She is the greatest person ever and she has an account her name is AngelFromTheLost! She is amazing and she really made my day! she inspired me! and her stories are amazing~! Please follow, review and love her! Thanks AngelFromTheLost! I hope you like it :D**

**~~~~~~Story!~~~~~~**

Maka Prov: The party came to an end. The boys decided to walk us home and we finally reached Liz and Patti's house. It was pretty obvious Liz didn't want to say good bye to Kid and Patti too.

"Hey Maka can we sleep over?" Liz asked

"hmm? Well being that it's a Saturday sure. Papa wont be there till Monday"

"yah sleep over!" Patti cheered

"walked all the way over here for nothing…not cool"

"oh suck it up" I teased

Liz came back to talking with Kid and Tsubaki asked if she could sleep over too and I told her the same answer.

"thanks Maka" she said with a smile and ran back to Black Star who was talking with Soul.

Soul backed away giving them privacy and ran to me "you said 'your dad wont be there till Monday' right?"

"correct"

"being all alone in the house. Will you be okay?" he asked

I laughed it's cute that he is worried "Soul, I've been alone at the house since I was six. I think I'll manage"

"What?" he said confused "um yah he usually leaves….a lot" I said

"What does your old man do? Travel?"

I laughed again "I wish"

"then what?" he asked, I looked at the gang to see if they were listing luckily they weren't they were to busy talking to one another.

"It's kind of a long story and I don't want to bother you"

""no bother at all" he grinned

I had no clue why I was gonna tell a stranger my life story. I sighed "my mother left me when I was four, although she was around but she disappeared to go around the world and learn different cultures and stuff. She divorced my father when I was six because she saw him cheat….several times" I took another shaky sigh "he left a lot just to have sex with random women so I was home alone lot"

I smiled and looked at Soul who was looking at me pretty shocked "but it didn't bother me, I mean he would get me a lot of books so I was never bored"

"sorry"

"don't be there divorce was the happiest day of my life"

"eh?" he said confused

I giggled "I'm happy for my mother she has a good life"

"how do you know?" he asked

"she sends me post cards every year and it sounds like she is having a good time I'm happy for her even if that means….I wont be part of it"

"sounds selfish" He growled but I could tell he was just angry for leaving me alone "well its your turn. Spit it out"

"what?" he asked

I giggled "I told you my life story you tell me yours"

Soul Prov: "nah it'll bore you" I didn't really wanna tell her but at the same time I kind did.

"No fair! I told you mine!" she said in a whiney tone that made me laugh "well if your gonna be like that about it" she smiled and looked like a child waiting for there story.

"okay-"

"We're here~!" Patti whistled

"um maybe later" she pouted and I laughed.

"I had a lot of fun" Liz said smiling making Kid blush "me too" he said

"it was nice meeting all of you" Tsubaki said a smile never leaving her face "will you miss your god?" Black Star asked "of course!" she blushed

"see ya, nice meeting all of you. Bye Soul Eater" she raised her hand waiting for me to shake it.

"Bye Ma-ka Albarn" she blushed "must you say my name like that?" I smirked "I must" I raised my hand up but heard "no! lets do this again!" Patti whined

"um well in that case I guess I should get your number, Soul" Maka said blushing

I grinned and we all exchanged numbers. We all watched the girls go in Maka's house and right when they shut the door. "YAHOO~! I GOT TSUBAKI'S NUMBER!" he held the paper and started dancing around with it.

Me and Kid hit him "Yah! Because of Patti!" we both screamed at him, my cell rang "um can you get off my lawn now?" I looked at Maka's window and all the girls were watching making all of us blush even me.

"sorry" I mumbled

"its okay its just Black Star wads being loud"

"oh crap you heard?"

"yah"

"not cool" I said which made all the girls giggle "I'm on speaker aren't I?"

She giggled "sorry"

"definitely not cool"

**Me: yah srry it was short anyway dont worry i'll make the next one longer! promise. **

**Maka: well anyway please review** :)


	4. Death Bucks

**Me: Hey sorry it took so long to update please forgive me!**

**Maka: haha yah sorry about that**

**Soul: not cool**

**Me: well i hope u enjoy :D**

**~~~~~Story~~~~~~~**

Maka Prov. : After the boys left my house we played truth or dare, watched a scary movie and fell asleep. It was now Monday and all of us were in our pajamas sitting in a circle trying to decide what to do.

"lets hang out with the boys~!" Patti whined

"Patti, we hung out with them yesterday wouldn't that be weird to just call them out of the blue I mean were not best friends" I tried to reason

"but we act like we are and I thought you liked Soul?"

I blushed "like is a strong word more like-"

"love?" Tsubaki asked

"Tsubaki don't be dumb" Liz said

"thank you, Liz"

"its madly in love" she corrected

"I hate you" I threw a pillow at her and she laughed "come on Maka please!? Call them! Call them!" they all started chanting

"why can't you guys do it?"

"duh your our leader," the girls said "plus we dont want to look stupid"

"and It's fine if I do?!"

"oh please, Maka!?"

I sighed "this is so embarrassing" they handed me he phone and I dialed.

* * *

Soul Prov : We sat in death Bucks trying to think of what to do when Black Star screamed "I'm gonna call my godess!"

"now?" I asked

"yah why?"

"well we just hung out with them yesterday wouldn't it be I don't know…weird?" Black Star handed Kid the phone

"A star like me cant look like an idiot! So I'm gonna assign you the mission"

Kid laughed at first but his face turned serious "I refuse."

"your god orders you!"

"you know I'm the presidents son I cant look like an idiot either!" they thought for a moment and had a wicked grin, they looked at me and there eyes sparkled

"you got to be joking?"

"please?"

"no" I said

"please!"

"no way in hell!"

They looked at each other and nodded "oh please Soul just this one time?! I'll do anything for it!" they clung to my legs and now everybody was staring

This is so not cool oh man more people are staring!….. Damn it! "give me the damn phone!" I yelled as I kicked them off

They handed me the phone "I don't know why I hang out with you two"

They shrugged, I was about to dial when the phone rang. Its Maka.

* * *

Maka Prov : I dialed and it didn't even ring once, Soul answered right away.

"Maka?"

"yah hey"

I could feel his grin through the phone "miss me that bad?"

I rolled my eyes "wipe that smug grin off your face"

He laughed "how'd you know?"

"cause you always had that smiled plastered on your smug face"

He laughed "ask if they wan to hang out!" Liz said

"Liz!" I screamed at her

He laughed hearing what she had said "that's cool my idiots kept bothering me about hanging out with you guys too"

"idiots!?" I heard Black Star and Kid scream on the other end of the phone.

"yah idiots" Soul responded I heard them scream at each other on the end.

I laughed "okay where do you want to meet up?"

"is Death Bucks cool?"

"perfect. See ya there" I smiled

"see ya" Soul hung up and the girls squealed "lets get dressed!"

* * *

Soul Prov : I hung up and grinned "you asshole!" Black Star and Kid tackled me

"Hey! Get off! There meeting us here!"

"meeting us here?" I got up "yah" we waited patiently well except Black Star but finally the girls came.

Tsubaki came in first she wore a long skirt and a blue shirt. Liz came next, she wore blue skinny jeans with a short red t-shirt that showed off her belly button, Patti wore the same thing only with puffy shorts.

Maka was the last, she wore a red checkered skirt with a sweater vest…..such a bookworm.

"Hey Ma-ka" I smirked

She blushed "jeez is it that hard for you to say my name right?"

I laughed, we all picked a table and sat down in a booth. It went, Tsubaki on the inside, Black Star in the middle and me on the outside.

On the other side it was Patti in the inside, Kid in the middle and Liz on the outside. I looked at Maka and she stood up, scratching her head awkwardly.

I stood up "you can have my seat" that was the cool thing to do.

"um no its okay" I sat down and tapped my lap for her to sit.

She blushed "no way Soul!" I yanked her hand making her fall on my lap. "Don't be such a nerd"

I put my arms around her so she would stop trying to escape and laughed at how red she was. "s-stop laughing!" she started hitting me in the chest, thank death her arms were tiny otherwise it would have really hurt.

An old man came near us. He was the waiter. "what a cute teenage couple. Hard to handle isn't she?"

"you have no idea" he laughed "you know you act a lot like me and my wife" Maka blushed "yes, I was a very cool guy and she on the other hand" he laughed again "a bit of a nerd but a very intelligent, beautiful, kind person"

Maka blushed more, I laughed "sounds like us huh Ma-ka?" she looked the other way and he laughed once more "yes acts like her indeed. Sorry to bother you on my old stories"

"no its cool"

He smiled "what would you like to order?"

* * *

Maka Prov : After we ate at Death Bucks, we had to leave cause it started to close so we decided to go to the park.

"hey Maka do you go to the DWMA?" Soul asked

"no I'm home schooled but I'm going this year"

"being home schooled isn't fun huh." Soul asked although it sounded more like a statement

"sounds like you have experience?" he smirked "yah"

"I actually didn't mind"

"really?….I hated it"

"Why?" I asked

"being alone in my huge house sucks. And plus the only company you have is your parents its horrible"

"I don't know, I liked the quietness although you are right sometimes you get lonely"

"that's why I enrolled to the DWMA this year" he grinned

"you did?"

"yah"

I smiled "maybe we get the same classes together?"

He grinned "that would be cool" we reached the park, Black Star climbed the tree trying to impress Tsubaki, Tsubaki kept screaming at Black Star trying to make him come down, Patti was giggling at Kid, Kid was crying because the park wasn't symmetrical, Liz was comforting him and me and Soul were sitting on the red swings.

"you know I think mixing our idiots together was the worst thing…..but its also the best decision I made in my life"

"Why's that?" I asked

"because I met you" he said it like if he said it everyday. Nonchalantly. I hated it but for some reason because I always blushed when he said it like that "m-me too" I stuttered out.

I blushed more and he laughed "YAHOO~! I MADE IT TO THE TOP OF THIS TREE!"

Soul rolled his eyes "Black Star! If you fall I'm not carrying your ass to the hospital!" Soul screamed, I giggled.

"wha-? Ahhhhh!" Black Star fell and Soul had to carry his ass to the hospital.

* * *

Soul Prov: After I carried that moron's ass to the hospital it was getting dark so we had to go. Maka looked at her watch "oh no! I have to get home!" Maka waved at everybody but I grabbed her hand "What's the rush?"

"um…my dad" I could tell she didn't want to talk about it so I dropped the subject, I sighed "my ride is faster"

We walked it didn't take long to reach my motorcycle. "m-motorcycle?" she stuttered out.

"of course" I grinned, she sighed, she looked at her watch and nodded "you have to Maka" she said to herself

I threw her my helmet, she stared at it like if she never seen one. "you know how to put it on right?" I questioned

"psh! Yah! Of course" she said nervously. I laid back at my motorcycle, crossing my arms and looked at her amused waiting to see what she did, she looked adorable trying to put it on. "never rid a bike or something?"

"papa never taught me"

"stop. Your gonna hurt yourself. You were putting it on backwards just to let ya know" I grinned and she turned scarlet "whatever" she mumbled

I clicked it on "there"

"thanks" I hopped on and she gently put one of her legs around it and then the other, I started the engine and she put her arms around my waist faster than I expected.

I drove faster thinking she would squeal or something but she didn't although her grip on my waist did get tighter causing me lack of oxygen. I turned and she giggled.

"what?"

"I thought this would be scarier"

I smiled and the wind blew more "this is actually fun" she let her arms go and she put it on my shoulders boosting her self up trying to see more, she giggled "cool"

"like the view?" I glanced up to see her smiling with the wind blowing making her pigtails go everywhere, I stifled my laugh and just smiled

"yah" she sat down carefully replacing her arms around my waist. We were here. A little tiny house it looked cozy but it also looked like only one person lived there. She hopped off. "thanks Soul"

"my pleasure" I grinned and she laughed "see ya later"

"see ya Ma-ka" she rolled her eyes and I drove off.

**Me:yay! got that chapter done**

**Maka: the next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow so dont worry**

**Soul: review**


	5. Stay Up All Night

**Me: as promised another chapter! Yay! **

**Maka: hope you enjoy**

**Soul: and please review**

**~~~~~~Story~~~~~~**

Maka Prov: I walked in to see a past out papa. I rolled my eyes and covered him.

"Maka?" he said tiredly with a smile on his face

"yah papa go back to sleep"

"I had a fun night in chupa cabra's" he smiled and past out again, I frowned "men" but at least he was to drunk to notice the mess me and the girls made. I cleaned up and headed to my room. My phone rang. It showed One Message: Tsubaki

"Hey Maka? Why'd you leave so soon? You should have stayed I wanted to talk more L " I giggled and replied "sorry Tsu. I had to clean up the mess we made last night, papa would have been a little angry. Well I'm going to bed night. See ya tomorrow"

She replied a minute later "its okay night, night don't let the bed bugs bite" I smiled and threw on my green checkered pajamas.

My phone rang again. Liz: Hey Maka. Where were you? I wanted to talk more did Soul return you safely? Or are you having fun? ;)"

"Hey. Sorry I was a little tired and no we are not having fun its not like that!"

She replied faster than Tsubaki "sure it's not. See ya Night."

I rolled my eyes and my phone beeped again. This one was from Patti. "hellooo! Are you okay? Me and giraffe were worried you ran off pretty fast?"

I smiled "yah I'm fine just tired thank you for Mr. Giraffe and your concern though"

She replied not as fast as the other two "your welcome night! Remember to sleep with the giraffe I gave you! Nighty!" I laughed and closed my phone

I plopped down on the bed, my itchy, green sheets covering my body, I stared at my stuff animal giraffe that Patti had givene me. My phone beeped again. "that's weird" I looked at it and smiled. Soul.

"Night Ma-ka" I shook my head and replied "seriously? You cant even spell it right?"

Soul replied faster than any of them "sorry a habit that I probably wont get out of. You okay? You seemed in a rush?"

I replied as soon as I got the message "oh yah I thought papa would probably get angry because me and the girls left a huge mess but he was too drunk to notice" I waited for the message and instantly remembered what I had said, I tried to erase it or stop it from reaching him but I already knew it was to late.

I sent another message "sorry! Um I didn't mean I sent it to the wrong number! I mean my dad isn't drunk!" I sent it and I realized I had only made it worst.

He replied "Its okay Maka. Are you alright? He didn't do anything right? I know how people can be when there drunk"

I replied fast "no he isn't that type of guy. I'm fine trust me. Believe it or not but he's actually an over protective father" I sent it and he already sent another message

"okay. And over protective huh? I actually would have never thought that. Call me I'm getting tired of texting and I wanna hear your voice"

I blushed but did as he said and he answered.

"your lazy you know that?" I heard him laugh through the phone and I instantly smiled

"yah whatever. Bookworm." we talked for awhile maybe an hour or so, I yawned "Hey you wanna go to bed you sound tired?"

"no. I wanna keep talking"

He laughed "oh crap!"

"what!?"

He burst out laughing even more and managed to say "look out your window"

I did. The sun was laughing "no way! We only talked for like an hour!"

"time flies" and I could feel his shrug

I looked at my phone and it was seven am the time papa gets up. I opened the door and turned on the stove and started stirring the batter.

"hey what's that noise?" Soul asked through the phone

"making pancakes"

"they smell delicious" I laughed, papa turned the other way and I sighed in relief.

"Hey Soul"

"hmm?" I flipped the pancakes and put the phone between my ear and my shoulder "if my dad ask who you are you talk in a girls voice and your name is Clara."

He laughed "Clara?"

I pouted feeling a bit embarrassed "I couldn't think of anything better"

He laughed again and I placed the pancakes on the table "I don't want to be Clara"

I laughed "shush and be Clara." he sighed "fine" I woke up papa and he blinked "Maka?"

"yah pancakes are ready." he got up and ate the pancakes that I made for him, I laughed hearing Soul's attempts on trying to talk like a girl.

"that isn't a boy right?" he looked me in the eye, I swallowed "of course not"

"put the person on speaker" I nodded

"Clara I'm gonna put you on speaker"

I put Soul-Clara on speaker and he remained quiet "say something" Papa ordered

"something" Soul said but his voice still sounded like a guy

"Maka! Is this a boy! How could you do this to your papa! I don't want you talking to any boy!"

I gulped and Soul answered "excuse me! I'm Clara! that's a girls name just to let you know its just I have a um fever! Uh yah!" he said and he sounded so manly I don't even think Black Star could be fooled

Papa gulped "sorry miss Clara! um Maka bye! Thanks for the pancakes! I'm leaving!" he ran out the door.

"did he leave?" Soul asked

"uh yah" he laughed and I joined in with the laughter "Hey can I come over?"

"yah sure now that papa left"

"okay I'll see ya in a minute or so" I smiled and he hung up.

I cleaned the house, I looked in the mirror and almost screamed "jeez and I was worried about the house" I started to get ready and brush my teeth and I heard Soul voice already "I'm coming in"

He opened the door and I was already done. "Hey" he plopped down and put his feet on the table

"wow your house is cozy" I sat down near him "yah I guess"

"so what do you want to do?" I asked

"hmm? Have a scary movie?" I nodded "tons"

He raised an eyebrow as if asking why, I shrugged "when your home alone you get bored, movies and books help plus Patti kept wanting to get scary movies to scare Liz" Soul chuckled

"popcorn?" he nodded and looked through all of my CD's I put the popcorn in and got my large popcorn bowl.

He popped in the movie, plopped on the purple sofa and was about to fall asleep when "pop!" the popcorn sounded, he startled up and I giggled. The popcorn beeped and I put it in the bowl and sat down.

"don't fall asleep on me. I cant eat all of this popcorn"

"don't worry I wont" we yawned and the movie credits felt like forever.

"damn it! I don't care who is in it!" Soul growled

I laughed and stuffed more of the buttery popcorn down my throat. I grabbed my large blanket that me and the girls usually cover ourselves in when were watching a scary movie.

The movie started getting blurry and I kept blinking, Soul shacked me "no don't fall asleep"

"I'm not even tired"

He grinned "yah I can tell from how much your yawning" I laughed, both our cell phones rang "whose it from?" he asked

"Tsubaki" I already knew it was her she is the only one that wakes up this early. "what about you?"

"Tsubaki" I looked over his shoulder and the message said "Hey, the gang is gonna go to Maka's at two do you want to come?" he smirked "man I'm really early" I laughed and looked at mine

She sent "Hey Maka, I just texted Black Star, Soul, Patti, Liz and Kid and were gonna meet at your house around two that okay?"

"yah" we both replied, the movie started and me and Soul rested against each others shoulders "no. stay awake Maka" I said to myself, I looked at Soul and he already passed out "not tired my butt" I mumbled but soon joined him.

* * *

Soul Prov: I heard a cough and my eyes opened, I analyzed the room and saw the gang. "Couldn't keep it in your pants could ya?" Kid said shaking his head

"yahoo~ nice job Soul!"

"what the hell? Why are you here? Its like 8 am" I looked at the clock and it said 2.

"shit" I cursed, I looked at Maka who was resting on my shoulder, mumbling about something. As the cold, poor popcorn was left on the coffee table.

Liz crossed her arms "you hurt her….I will kill you!" Patti giggled

Tsubaki blushed "I didn't think you two would do something like that"

I groaned "we didn't. we watched a movie and-"

"yah sure Eater. And you just happened to spend the night." Liz said rolling her blue eyes

"I didn't spend the night. We talked over the phone and it turned out we talked for the whole day."

"aww that's so cute!" the three girls squealed in there own little fantasy

Black Star laughed making Maka wake up, everybody tensed knowing she was gonna Maka chop there face off.

She blinked and saw the group, she looked at me and I gulped "lucky I don't have the energy" she got up "where are we heading today?" she stretched

I stood up too and stretched, I cracked my knuckles and the girls said "ewww!" Black Star and Kid were already use to this so they didn't care.

Maka bonked my head with her book, I stared at her "don't crack your knuckles, its bad you could get arthritis" I laughed at how serious she sounded

"yah fine. I'll stop." I smirked

"well we are going to …..drum roll please" Liz said, Patti gave her a drum roll.

"sleep?" I suggested

Liz rolled her eyes "ignoring that comment. We are going to the movies!" Tsubaki clapped, Patti and Black Star started cheering and Kid shrugged.

"I'm out" I said

"sorry me too" Maka landed on the couch, turning her back towards the gang and pulled the cover over herself

"awww! No come with us!" they pleaded me and Maka groaned "we just watched a movie I don't want to watch another"

They sighed "fine. We'll go. we understand." Liz looked away "what happened to 'chicks before dicks'" she pretended to cry.

"nice try Liz." Maka said not bothering to look

I chuckled and Liz gave a pout "worth a shot," she shrugged "come on lets leave the love birds alone"

Maka lifted the cover, face red "were not love birds!"

"then why do you want to be alone?" Patti asked

"we don't. we just want sleep." I responded "sleep together" Liz corrected and we both rolled our eyes

Tsubaki smiled "if we leave now. Me and you can hang out later right Maka?" she asked, Maka nodded

And the girls hugged Maka and left. "see ya Soul" me and Kid fist pumped "the other hand too?"

"you never change" I fist pumped the other and he left, Tsubaki waited patiently near the door for Black Star

"see ya bro" we fist pumped and he grabbed Tsubaki's hand "Bang her all night!" he shut the door before Maka's book could reach him "freaking perv" she mumbled

**~~~~~~~~~~~  
Me: yay! hope you enjoyed**

**Maka: And please remember to leave a review :D**


	6. Soul Tells His Story

**Me: Hey i'm back! sorry it took so long i was on vacation and there was a mariachi band, yah that night is just a blur**

**Soul: that was a really cool party**

**Me and Maka: no it wasn't we woke up not knowing where we were! **

**Soul: *nervous* uh sorry anyway please review**

* * *

Maka Prov: After our hour nap, Soul made himself at home, sitting down, heating both of us microwavable ramen. It beeped and he handed me mine.

"Hey Soul" I got the chopsticks and handed him my spare "hmm?"

"you never told me about your story?" he laughed "I was hoping you forgot about that"

"I never really did. I wanted to tell you over the phone but I wanted to see you" he laughed more and slurped another noodle.

"okay but its gonna be super long" I crossed my legs and waited for him to tell, he laughed

Soul Prov: Maka crossed her legs looking like a child waiting for the bed time story, I laughed "um well my family the Evans had to live up to their names, see there all talented, rich musicians and um a bit"

"snobby?" she finished

I grinned "exactly. Anyway ever since I was born I was suppose to be the protégé"

"seriously?" she said

"rude" I said half heartedly "sorry continue"

I nodded "well I started playing ever since I could talk, but when I started playing, um they said it was too disturbing" I kept thinking about all the screaming

"disturbing?" she asked

"um well it just wasn't to their liking, so they beat me"

"w-what?" she said and I could see her eyes becoming glossy

"aw come on Maka I'm not gonna tell you my story if your gonna cry" she wiped off her tears "I'm not gonna cry! Finish!"

I sighed "it went on like that till I was ten, decided to run away that's when I met Black Star"

"Black Star was on the streets?"

I nodded "he's an orphan" I looked at her and she looked like she was having a hard time not trying to cry "jeez come on so what I got hit a couple of times no big" I smirked

"when did they beat you?"

"it started when I was five"

Her eyes got big "did they do it everyday?"

"who cares-"

"they did didn't they!?" she asked but it came of as a commanded, her face was red form anger, I sighed "yes."

"that's terrible!"

"Maka everybody has a terrible story." she was still fuming with anger.

"anyway if the beating didn't work, they would lock me in a room all alone. So I was pretty lonely, that's why I live with Black Star"

"because your clingy?" Maka smiled "no. He is so loud and obnoxious that I never feel like I'm alone. And I just forget what happened to me."

Maka gave me a sympathetic smile, I grinned "truthfully there both a handful that's why were friends I guess. They remind me I'm not alone-"

Maka finished my sentence "and you remind them of a parent"

"pretty lame. But yah, Kid's dad is always busy and his mom died giving birth to him. Star is an orphan so neither of them have a role model or somebody that tells them right and wrong so-"

"they imprinted on you?"

"don't make it sound like twilight" she laughed "but yah I guess"

"that's cute your like their dad"

I groaned "please don't refer to them as my kids" she laughed and I couldn't help

but smile "how'd you all meet?" she asked

I laughed "well when I was on the streets, I got a job, after I got my pay check I had my first taste of food in a week. I was just about to bite into my ham burger when "I'm Black Star! And I'm taking your food!" I laughed at him "how about we split it?" and we just became friends, I gave a good word about him to my boss and he got a job."

Maka laughed "sound like Black Star. What about Kid?" she asked

"oh Black Star tried to mug him….till this day they still got bruises"

"more details!" she commanded, I laughed "fine. I was 13, Kid came in an alley, Black Star pronounced how he was gonna kick his ass and stuff, they fought, it was a tie and I found them in the alley and took the two morons too the hospital"

She giggled "such a good father"

"ignoring that. Anyway Kid thanked me, asked us if we had jobs, we nodded and he offered a place to stay until we got our own apartment."

She smiled "must be close"

I shrugged "how'd you and the girls meet?"

Maka Prov: I laughed "I met Tsubaki first. We were like seven and my papa was drunk, he brought another of his slutty girls, I was sick of it so I thought of running away, but I decided to go out for a walk. I saw a Tsubaki crying under a tree and I asked 'her why she was crying?' she told me 'my big brother Masamune was picking on her' and after that we just became best friends"

He smirked "cute. The Thompson's?"

"oh that's a funny story, like you and Black Star they also grew up on the streets, I was 14 and I came back from my job, they popped up out of nowhere and said 'were taking your money, girly' I laughed and said to them 'like hell you are! I worked my ass off for this I rather you shoot' they thought I was funny and we became friends"

Soul burst out laughing "damn were you always such a hard ass!?"

"I'm taking that as a complement"

"I'm glad you took it the right way" he grinned

I blushed slightly "anyway the movie should be over wanna call them?"

"I guess we should"

"do you want to call your kids? Or do you want me too?" I teased

"your not gonna let that go huh?"

"nope." I smiled and he sighed "you call them"

I dialed Tsubaki's number and she picked up "Hey Maka! Glad your up! wanna meet somewhere?"

"sure, where?"

She thought "Death Bucks?"

"sounds great"

"um Maka is Soul still with you?"

"yes?"

I heard Liz and Patti giggle in the background "do anything fun?" Liz teased

Soul looked at me and raised an eyebrow, I mumbled into the phone "shut up! And no! we were just talking!"

Soul got closer to hear the conversation "Maka and Soul sitting in a tree K-"

I hung up and he burst out laughing.

"did you have fun talking about me?" He teased with that smug grin of his

"they were talking about you. Not me."

"yah but you were think about me, weren't ya?"

I rolled my eyes "grab your jacket, were heading to Death Bucks" he grabbed his jacket and I got ready. I wore long white skinny jeans and a green ting top, I walked out and Soul stared.

"close your mouth, and its rude to stare" he laughed "sorry just haven't seen you in anything that wasn't a nerdy sweater vest"

"I happen to love that sweater vest!" he laughed

"whatever. ready for another fun ride?" he pointed to his motorcycle and I was weirdly use to it. I hopped on, no longer scared of it, he tossed me his helmet.

"I was easy on you this time but I'm gonna go faster than last time"

"thanks for the heads up" I said sarcastically, he started the engine and he was holding back….a lot. I held on tighter to his waist "okay! Wait! I'm not ready for this yet!" he slowed down. "fine" he pouted

* * *

We reached Death Bucks and saw are friends, we walked to our causal seats till I stopped them "I'm not gonna sit on Soul's lap again! Lets find another seat"

"but you two like each others and that's what couples do" Patti said innocently

"yes Patti. But we aren't a couple-"

"Yah, Maka just doesn't want to admit it" Soul grinned

"in your dreams Eater"

He grinned "they're already in my dreams" I blushed "anyway lets pick another table" they nodded and we finally had a seat we could all sit on. It was curved though and it felt a bit awkward because everybody was kind of squished but we got use to it.

Tsubaki was on the edge, Black Star, Soul, Me I was kind of in the middle, Patti, Kid and Liz on the other edge.

Black Star did the fake yawn and put his hand around Tsubaki who just giggled, Liz grabbed Kid's hand and threw it over her shoulder, Kid blushed madly but pretended as if nothing happened, Patti kept giggling "why are you blushing Kid?" she poked his cheeks and they turned darker.

Soul wrapped his arm around me and I looked at him, he shrugged "I felt left out" I laughed. The man took our food and that's when everybody and when I mean everybody I mean Black Star ate like pigs.

"damn it! Black Star! What did I tell you!" Soul screamed

Black Star looked up and a noodle hung from his lip, Soul sighed "you need to breathe"

"oh that! Sorry forgot" He grinned stupidly and Tsubaki took off the noodle from his lip. "moron" Soul growled, Kid laughed and continued playing with his food.

"And Kid!" Kid tensed "you shouldn't be laughing at him look at you! Playing with your food! Eat it! that's what your suppose to do its not a toy!" Soul practically growled

Kid sighed "sorry" Kid bit into his scone, Soul sighed and I smiled.

I whispered in Soul's ear "your such a good dad" He growled "stop that." I laughed and began eating.

We all finished eating although Black Star ate most of our food. "Will that be all?" The waiter said

"yah"

"and who do I give the check too" Black Star looked the other way and Kid sighed "I'll-"

"I'll help. And so will Star." Soul said "I'll chip in" I was about to pull out my wallet but Soul stopped me "thanks, but no thanks, its not cool to let the girls pay" The girls smiled.

Black Star pulled out his wallet and they split the check "such a gentlemen" Liz said and kissed Kid on the cheek "um yah, your welcome" Kid blushed but he still looked stunned, Patti hugged him "thanks so much~ Kiddy!" Kid smiled "your welcome Patti"

Tsubaki kissed Black Star on the cheek too "thank you"

Black Star blushed but it was just a tint of pink "don't worry about it!" He grinned

Soul looked at me "what no kiss?"

"don't count on it"

He grinned "so ungrateful" I smiled "tell you what as a thank you how about you drive me home"

He laughed "oh your being too kind" I smiled and we headed out, Kid got in his limbo with Liz and Patti, Black Star got his mustang and headed out with Tsubaki and me and Soul headed too his bike.

I actually preferred it more than a limbo or a car it was nice too feel the wind. "how about a quick joy ride before I drop you off?"

"sure but make it fast"

He grinned, I hopped on "you shouldn't have said fast"

"wha-" he started the engine and drove fast. Really fast. I closed my eyes and took a breathe "Hey Maka? You okay?" he slowed down

"of course I am! Now drive fast! I need to get use to it!" he laughed and did as I said.

"hey is this even legal?"

"no were actually going too fast."

"if we get a ticket I swear!" he laughed and I went on about the different ways I would torture him.

We both stayed quiet enjoying the ride until I spoke up "thanks for paying"

He laughed "well that was late"

"shut up and say your welcome!" he laughed "your welcome Ma-ka" I rolled my eyes anytime he said my name I got goose bumps.

I smiled into his jacket which I think he noticed because he laughed a bit. We heard siren and I turned. a cop.

"hmm? Wonder what happened?" Soul said

We kept driving and the sirens were starting to bug me "damn! Do they have too be this close! Turn I'm sick of hearing it" he did as I said

The cop turned. It's following us! "Please pull over!" the car said "Hell no!"

"its fine, Maka" Soul said "I'll worry-"

"no Soul, my dad is a cop"

Soul stopped breathing and he finally did, he did aloud sigh "fuck"

"give me your jacket!" he ripped it off and I threw it on "damn! Please let it not be Stein! Please let it not be Stein!" I pulled up the hoodie and buried my face in his back.

I heard the car door open and I sneaked a peak. it was Stein. My dad's best friend.

* * *

**Me: yah sorry if there are some mistakes in there, i'm really tired, my parents are nagging me to go to bed and my dog keeps whining for me too sleep (he likes sleeping in the bed with me and if i dont go to sleep neither does he) anywho i hoped you enjoy**

**Maka: please review :D**


	7. We go to Jail!

**Me: Hey guys! sorry it took so long to get this in! :(**

**Maka:well I hope you enjoy and please leave a review :D**

* * *

Soul Prov: She could have told me this! Damn! The man opened the door, he had gray hair, glasses and a screw in his head, which I didn't want to ask how he got.

"Hello officer is there something I did wrong?" I asked

"yes. You were speeding and you didn't pull over when I turned on the siren."

"oh? Um sorry"

"driver's license" I pulled it out and gave it to him "Soul Eater?" he looked at Maka and I gulped.

"is this a date?" he asked "um yah it is, sorry she is shy" I grinned and I could feel Maka's face heat up.

"shy or dead?" he poked her "um no I'm alive" Maka answered, trying to make her voice sound girly.

"yah the date wasn't that bad. She's just tired, don't worry I wont bore her to death" He laughed but stopped, like he was realizing something, he turned his screw "sweetie can you talk again?" he asked

She nodded "Maka?" he pulled off the hoodie and Maka smiled nervously "Hey professor Stein"

"I'm guessing this is Clara the person your dad was talking about."

We laughed "yah this is him" she smiled and he smiled back "your dad was pretty dumb to fall for a trick like that"

She laughed more "I know." I pouted "I thought I did pretty damn good" they both laughed "Stein you wont tell papa right?" Maka asked.

He smiled "I'm pretty sure he wont ask. So don't worry"

"thank you" I grinned "yah thanks I appreciate it"

"welcome, but you still need to pay. Friend of Maka's or not I need my money"

I sighed and handed him the money, his phone ringed, he picked up "hello?"

"Hey Stein Its me" the man over the phone said

* * *

Maka Prov: My eyes went big. That's papa. "hey Maka you okay?" Soul asked

"Maka?" the papa said over the phone "Maka is there!?"

"shit" Soul cursed "put me on the phone with her right now!" papa screamed

"calm down Spirit" Stein tried to reason "Stein don't interfere. I know you had to give someone a ticket! Please don't tell me its her"

He stayed quite and I could even hear papa grinding his teeth in the background "she cant be with Tsubaki, she drive's to slow and is to cautious. Liz and Patti are saving up for a car. That means she must be with another one of her friends"

I gulped, Soul grinned "um yes Mr. Albarn its me Clara" he said not even bothering to change his voice. "oh is that so? How about you meet me down here at the police station, _Clara_."

He gulped "actually I'm busy so-"

"Stein drop them off at the police station" Stein sighed "sure, Spirit" he looked at me and gave me a weak, sad smile "sorry Maka"

We hopped in the car, Stein promised he would get somebody to pick up Soul's bike, we sat down in silence trying to think of excuses "oh how about somebody tried to kill me and you rescued me!" I said

"you read too much, Maka" I pouted and they both laughed "do you think your old man will fall for plastic surgery?" Soul laughed

"he might be stupid but he isn't that dumb," Stein said "but nice try" we both sat in silence waiting for our death, I fiddled with Soul's jacket that he had given me to hide.

We finally reached the police station it wasn't big but it wasn't small either I actually haven't been here in awhile, papa use to bring me here for bring your daughter to work day but that stopped because I told him I didn't wanna go because I didn't think of him as my father, it was harsh but I was fed up with him that day.

We walked in and papa was sitting in his chair at the main desk "you don't look like a woman" he growled at Soul "how dare you! I had plastic surgery!" papa thought for a minute but then shook his head "your lying!"

"that took you along time" Soul laughed and papa glared "what's your real name?" he went around Soul in a circle, like he was a piece of meat.

"I already told you its Clara" I giggled, I couldn't help it.

"Maka! don't laugh! Your papa is investigating! And so far he is guilty!" he pointed his finger at Soul.

"oh no," he said sarcastically and shoved his hands in his jeans "what are you gonna do arrest me?"

Papa grinned "that's exactly what I'm gonna do"

"that's bullshit! What did I do!" Soul growled, papa crossed his arms "insulting a cop"

"Papa!" I screamed, I stood in front of Soul "Stop it." I commanded

"Maka!" he cried and clung to my legs "don't take this mean boys side! Take your papa's!"

"I can see why you don't like him" Soul said, I rubbed my temples, kicked him off and stood straight "papa you cant do that."

He ignored what I said and looked at me as if he was seeing his worst nightmare "I-is that h-his j-j-jacket!? Maka you didn't! right!?"

Soul grinned and papa's face turned to horror "no! you couldn't have! Maka wouldn't do this to her papa!"

"I didn't papa. He's joking." I sighed and he kept poking Soul which I could see got him irritated "you better not do anything to her! Hear me!? As a cop no as her father I will personally kick your ass!"

"ever heard of personal space?" Soul asked, raising an eyebrow, that twitched from his anger.

I looked at Soul, he looked as he didn't care which Stein seemed to like because he kept laughing at us in his chair, lighting another cigarette.

"Soul, stop teasing him" I commanded "its Soul huh? It already gives me a bad taste in the mouth!" Papa screamed, glaring at Soul, Soul grinned "really? I like it"

"papa don't worry his name did the same for me too, but you learn to like it" I smiled and mumbled "and him"

Soul looked at me stunned "I think that's the nicest thing you ever said" we both laughed but I quickly stopped seeing the horrifying look on papa's face.

"That's it!" he opened another door tat lead to a cage, pushed Soul in one of the cage's and locked the bars, I grabbed the key swiftly and went in with Soul and locked the door and threw it to Stein, who caught it without even looking "you lock him in here, I come too" I crossed my arms above my chest and papa's mouth hung too the floor.

"fine" he grumbled "bad choice old man, I could rape her any second." Soul shouted to papa, coming closer to me.

"then I'll stay here the entire night" he got a seat and stared at us "You know I can still do it in front of you?"

"ugh! Damn you!" he messed up his hair in frustration and ran "I'm going to get something from the vending machine!"

* * *

Soul Prov: I sat down on the top bunk and Maka sat on the lower bunk "Hey can I have one?" I asked Stein, he looked at his cigarettes and shrugged "don't tell anyone" he handed me it and lit it threw the bars.

I put it in my mouth, Maka came up to me, I raised a brow and she ripped the cigarette from my mouth and smashed it on the ground, stomping on it with her combat boots "Don't smoke. It gives you cancer. Do you want that? Professor Stein you should stop too, you're a doctor you know what it does!" she screamed at us

I laughed a bit at her anger "I'm fully aware Maka" Stein said and lit his cigarette again.

She rolled her eyes and sat on the sheet less bottom bunk that made a squeaking noise anytime she moved, I sat next to her and her dad came in.

"Hell no! sit on the top bunk!"

"I can sit where I want." I crossed my arms and grinned at how red his face was

Maka and I exchanged looks, she already knew what the plan was "come and get me old man" I said, he growled and I put my arm around Maka. Stein looked at me amused and fully aware of our plan.

"Stein you should leave, I don't want you looking at this" he laughed "sure Spirit. I'm pretty sure I don't want too see it either." he looked at us, smiled and left the room.

"come on old man your not gonna fight? Well if you aren't gonna do anything can you leave so I can talk to Maka" I put my hand on her thigh which made her blush "you know what I mean when I said talking right?" I rubbed her thigh, I could feel her goosebumps and I stifled out my laughter

I already knew I was taking it too far for Maka but she let it go knowing that I had too "that's it your dead! Lover boy!" he opened the gate, threw a punch that I dodged, He was so concentrated on hitting me he didn't see Maka get the keys, she rolled and was ready to close the door.

"sorry I don't feel in the mood anymore" I swiftly walked across him and Maka closed the door "Maka! You wouldn't leave your papa right!?"

"Don't worry papa, doesn't somebody come here to lock the doors? Anyway you'll be okay see ya later"

"wait I'm the one that locks up!" he said but we already entered another room.

We entered the room and it was I'm guessing her dad's office being that it had a picture of him and her all over all his walls.

I picked one of the frames up it had a teenage looking guy with fiery red hair and next to him was a little girl with two pigtails and a pink little dress. "that's you and your old man right?" I asked

She nodded, with a slight smile "yah I guess we were close back then"

We entered another room and Stein was sitting there smoking "is he in jail?" he asked

We nodded and he sighed "a freaking top class cop. But he got beat by two teenagers" he shook his head "you gonna let him out?" We asked

"yah when you guys are at a safe distance and when I mean guys, I mean you Soul Eater." I grinned "I think I made a good first impression"

Maka laughed slightly "bye Stein see ya later"

"see ya, try to stay out of trouble and nice meeting you Soul" I waved and we both walked to my bike that wasn't far away. I hopped on first and she hopped on the bike, I started the engine "Hey can I stay at your place for a little? Papa is probably gonna be mad. So I'm just gonna let him cool it off"

I started driving towards my house "you just want a reason to molest me" I grinned at her flustered face "as if! And I could have done that anytime I want! I wouldn't need to be at your house to do that"

I looked over my shoulder, she smirked and I shook my head lightly "your one of a kind you know that Ma-ka" she blushed and I looked back towards the rode.

It took awhile to get there but Maka seemed to enjoy the ride from her giggling and mumbling how cool this was. But after a lot of stop signs and all the traffic we finally got there. My house.

* * *

**Me: Hey! Again I apologize for not posting this sooner :( A lot of stuff has happened and I have this soccer tournament that my dad is pressuring me about...yah anyway I just haven't been feeling good sorry**

**Maka: but she did win her first game 12-1 **

**Soul: poor guys**

**Me: yah, I scored 4 goals! anyway getting off topic please leave a review :D**


	8. Soul's Mansion

**Me: Hey sorry I haven't updated i'm working on like 5 stories and its really frustrated cuz-**

**Maka: she has writers block *me looking down ashamed***

**Soul: yah she finished this awhile ago she just forgot to post it**

**Me: I'm so sorry!**

* * *

Maka Prov: He turned into what looked like a huge drive way, the grass was a perfect green and it looked like someone always worked on it, I looked up, and saw his mansion. No way in hell was that a house?! Damn, it wasn't even a mansion it could probably eat that!

"did we run out of gas?" I asked

he raised an eyebrow "no?"

"w-wait this is your house!?"

He looked over his shoulder and gave me a skeptical look "if it wasn't why do you think I would be pulling into this long drive way?"

He stopped and it was the biggest thing I have ever seen. It was white and it had Black Star's car pulled into the drive way next to his, I glanced the other direction and saw Kid's limo their too.

"oh Kid is here?" He hopped off his bike and I looked at the bushes and how perfectly cut they were, the porch was clean unlike mine which had a bunch of my dad's junk but his just had shoes, a coat hanger and a leave mat instead of a welcome.

"seriously?" I pointed down at the mat and he grinned "funny right?" I shook my head slightly "your house is….just…wow" he laughed "not what I get all the time but okay" he popped off his red converse and I placed my combat boots next to his.

We walked in to see Black Star's arm around Tsubaki, Tsubaki was hiding in his chest, Patti was eating the popcorn and staring at the TV intently, Liz and Kid gave these horrified looks as they saw the bug crawl up the actors mouth, Liz shivered but Kid still had his arm wrapped around her.

"watch this" Soul said quietly that even I could barely understand

"I'm a murder!" He slammed the door and everybody screamed, stadning up but the girls cowered behind the pillows.

He burst out laughing and fell on the floor, holding his gut and I couldn't help but laugh with him, there faces were still horrified but it turned red into rage.

"M-maka! I hate scary movies!" Liz and Tsubaki hugged me and Patti giggled at the two.

* * *

Soul Prov: Black Star and Kid tackled me and we started wrestling "ow! Damn! Get off! This isn't cool!" I pushed the two off and stood up "its not my fault you were scared" I smirked

"a god like me scared? As if!" Black Star said pointing to himself, I laughed "whatever you say Black Star"

"we weren't scared" Kid corrected

"oh really you just stood up and screamed like a little girl for nothing?" I asked, raising my eyebrow "no we stood up because we wanted to save the girls" Kid said in a-matter-of-fact tone.

"screaming like girls?" I asked "uh..." Black Star scratched his head trying to think of an excuse, he grinned "to freak out the opponent!"

"nice try" they both hung their head in humiliation "I wanna finish the movie~!" Patti whined, Black Star shrugged "okay" he plopped on the piano couch and Tsubaki sat next to him.

Kid sat on the ground and Liz sat next to him already baring her face in his chest.

I pointed to the stairs and Maka nodded following me "how did you get the money for all of this?" she asked, anaylizing the house.

"um well I went back to my parents place when I was 14, Wes gave me most of his money, that he got from concerts and mixed in with my money that I left at the house, so... I'm covered for life"

"so Wes your brother must not be that bad?"she asked, I shrugged "I guess but he didn't do anything about what my parents did to me but I don't blame him…..they did the same thing to him"

Maka looked at me a bit stunned "they did that to him too?" she said sounding like her heart had broken into a million pieces

"yah, I guess he was nice though helped me learn how to ride a bike but that's the only memory I have of him"

"that cant be possible! Think harder." she stopped a few steps below me from the white concrete stairs.

"Maka, my family was the type that did things for themselves ever heard the saying 'every man for themselves'?"

"yes. I hate that saying" she grinded her teeth together and I laughed a little at her anger "well that was my families motto, but my brother did try and stand up for me once"

She smiled "see you have more memories of him?"

"yes. But I try to forget. especially about that one."

"hmm? Why? He stood up for you?"

I thought about how they made me watch as they beat him up saying 'don't you dare speak your parents like that! You ungrateful-' I shook my head trying to forget it and decided not to tell her, she would probably just cry and I don't need that.

"this is my room" I said dogging the question. It worked. She opened the red door and stepped in.

* * *

Maka Prov: I opened the red door that matched his crimson eyes. I stepped in and there was black silk sheets with dark red silk pillows, to the right there was a black desk, with a bunch of papers all over it, the left had a guitar and a piano and a bunch of other musical instruments. But there was a lot of posters of just random crap, the walls were white and next to his bed there was a night stand that had a clock of a shaped as a soul.

On the other side of the room there was a platinum screen TV that was almost as big as the living rooms but not as big. Next to the TV was a bunch of scary movies, and other movies, it also had CD's and other items. I plopped on his couch and he sat next to me I looked at his night stand again and next to his soul shaped alarm clock there was a picture of Kid, Star and him.

I smiled, the picture was of them when they were much younger they looked around the age of 13 or 14. Black Star put his arms around both of them grinning madly, Kid looked annoyed and Soul was laughing at the two, showing of his shark teeth.

"your so cute" I said and was shocked that I even said it, he shrugged "if you say so"

I looked at the frame of the picture and it had Black Star name on the top of the frame and Kid's and Soul's on the other side. I put it down gently and when I sat down again I fell into the comfy bed.

"like my room?" I nodded "yah it's really nice" I walked over to his desk and flipped threw the paper, I didn't understand what they were until it snapped. These are music sheets. "what do you play?"

"piano, guitar, my brother taught me a little of violin, tuba-"

"okay so everything?" he smirked "yah I guess"

"man there is a lot of these" he shrugged "I get bored"

"are these organized?" I asked "nobody has time for that Maka"

I gave him a skeptical look "you should see my room"

"I should. You still need to show me around" He grinned showing his shark teeth and I smiled "don't worry when you come over my house I'll give you a tour"

I opened one of the desk drawers there was a lot of notebooks and homework but there was a tiny picture it was of two white haired boys, Soul looked about 5 and Wes, his older brother looked about 10. They were building there bike and grease was smeared all over their face but they both were grinning. "this your brother?" I asked, he nodded "he's cute"

"you aren't gonna cheat on me are you?" he grinned and I laughed "I wouldn't even think about it" he laughed "you should frame it"

"I'll think about it"

I plopped on the bed with him and he stretched "man, I'm tired"

I nodded in agreement "yah me too" I looked at his black sofa and the tuba hanging off the side of it. I smiled "here sleep in my bed, you look tired, I'll wake up in a few minutes to drop you off" he said, grinning.

"your gonna fall asleep"

"no I wont. I'm not even tired" I smiled "Thanks, Soul. you're the best" he grinned "cant believe it took you this long to realize that." He grinned, running his fingers in my hair. I started to drift off but the bed moved.

"well that didn't take long" he removed a strand of my hair and kissed my forehead, I smiled and took a peak, he hopped on the couch and crashed right when he hit. "not even tired huh? Psh." I smiled and soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

**Me: Hope ya liked it! :D No I have to go run laps...got in trouble with my dad**

**Soul: not cool**

**Maka: anywho please review :)**


End file.
